Luggage is the standard means designed to carry items from place to place. The carrying capacity of a luggage is depends upon the interior volume of the luggage and strength of the luggage. Presently available travel suitcases/luggage are generally made by molding plastics or made from metal or fabrics.
Now a day, traveling is increased for business purpose, study tours, tourism etc. Some time, Travelers may require buying an expensive luggage or suitcase unnecessarily on his return journey due to increase in the luggage or sometime traveler has to carry an empty luggage on his return journey. Naturally no one likes to burden him or herself with an empty luggage throughout half or three quarter trip and also not like to buy an expensive luggage, which may become storage problem at home. Thus there is need to provide a solution for the same.
The luggage made from metal or plastic utilizes maximum space in the home, as they are not foldable adding storage problem. Further, molded rigid plastic luggage looks strong but its brittleness increases with time. Furthermore, It tends to loose its alignment of corners and hinges and difficult to store.
The luggage made from fabrics is known as soft luggage. However, generally soft luggage is built around a rigid frame, hence it is not strong enough to carry weights and cannot withstand compression force which may result in damaging of the contents and not stackable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,505 claims a disposable suitcase to solve abovementioned problems, which is made from a single sheet of material such as corrugated fiberboard and preferably scored to be in a tightly locked box configuration. However, this disposable suitcase claimed in this Patent is a handbag and cannot take maximum load. Further, it is s also difficult to handle, as it is not stackable.